


More Than Brothers

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:43:07
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8701495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: What if? When thinking about a possible ending of Supernatural's season 5, I came up with this impossible scenario. I must have been possessed or on crack - or both! So this is just me poking some fun at myself for being such a slash fan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Beta: loveinadoorway

"No freakin' fuckin' way!" Jensen stormed into Jared's trailer just to find Jared sitting open-mouthed at the table with an expression of utter shock and disbelief on his face, mirroring exactly Jensen's emotions.

 

"What the ...," Jared mumbled and read the paragraph of his script again. That could not be right. Sure, he had been prepared for a lot of things, but this came completely unexpected. In Kripke they trusted - well, until now. 

 

Jensen slumped down on the chair opposite of him and shook his head.

 

"He can't do that! Sam and Dean can't do that, it's just so..," he searched for words, but didn't find any to match his anger and confusion. 

 

"Who the hell wrote this script? A fangirl or what?" Jared couldn't believe what he just read on the pages in his hand. He read and re-read it again and again.

 

"Kripke must be possessed, on crack - or both!" Jensen exclaimed. 

 

"I'm so not going to kiss you!" Jared ground out.

 

"They are brothers, the don't do kissing! Hugging when the crunch comes, but definitely NO kissing."

 

They didn't have to phone Eric, because he was already on set to direct the season's finale. They met him in the production office and did some serious talking. It was in vain, Eric didn't budge, in fact absolutely refused to stray off the path he intended the brothers to go. A path that led them straightaway to Wincest, oh, just leave out the straight there. Wasn’t it enough to show their victorious battle over Lucifer resulting in their glorious deaths, only to be resurrected on the third day. That stretched imaginations enough, surely? But Wincest, seriously?

 

It was just like at the end of season 3. Everybody, including Jensen, had assumed that Dean would somehow weasel out of his deal and be miraculously saved from having to go to hell. Instead, Kripke killed off one of his two main characters, sent him to hell without blinking and even admitted that he didn't really know how to bring him back for season 4.

 

Now everyone assumed that despite all the subtext of the show and the meta episodes, complete with the portrayal of slash fans, they would never ever go there. Well, looked like Kripke had taken it all like one big giant signpost yelling: This way! And he might even get away with it, like he always did.

 

No need for glossing things over, more than a third of the die-hard female fans within the Supernatural fandom already believed that there was a lot more to Sam and Dean's brotherly love than met the eye. As it was, half of all Supernatural's fanfiction written every day was slash, so wtf!

Sam and Dean were the only Winchesters left and the only comfort they drew was from each other. It was just taking it all another step further. They were going to be more than brothers.

 

When the script of the season's finale was sent out to the cast involved, everyone realized that the fans would have to cope with a lot of mind-blowing and heart-wrenching issues, why not throw in some kisses that went beyond the brotherly into the bargain? The celebrity death match Lucifer!Sam vs. Michael!Dean didn't happen for real - it was just a vision, but nevertheless it became inevitable for Dean to say yes to Michael, at least for a short period. However, according to Kripke, their love and Sam kissing his brother passionately was the only way to reach Dean and get rid of the archangel. Michael even left a bit of his mojo inside Dean as a bonus for season 6 and Dean would only be slightly disappointed that he couldn't have angel wings too.

 

Jensen and Jared had stopped complaining, because what else was there to do? They had to play their roles and when you came to think of it, they had done enough kissing in front of a camera that they should be thoroughly prepared for this. Jared even had found a video on the internet with half an hour of Jensen's on-screen kissing and no scene had been used twice.

 

***

 

"Dude, what's your problem!" Jared huffed at Jensen. It was kiss no.16 or 17, Jared had lost count. At first the kissing would have gone rather smoothly, if it hadn’t been for the lightning guys setting up the wrong spots, a missing screen, a grip dropping a wrench or the wrong camera angle. Now as the crew tried really hard to do everything perfectly, Jensen fluffed his lines, tilted his head the wrong way, backed off too early and during the last take he almost sneezed at Jared. 

 

Eric gave them a break. "Guys, you have to sort this out," was all he said.

 

They headed to Jared's trailer and were greeted by the dogs. After some padding, cuddling and playing around with them for a while, there was nothing else to do but talk. So they sat down and stared at the stain pattern on the floor. If they couldn't sort this out and Jensen kept fucking up each take, they might end up kissing each other until the early morning hours which actually wouldn't be that bad, if anyone asked Jared.

 

Once Jared had resigned himself to the fact that the whole Wincest thing was actually becoming on-screen reality, he was almost too eager to kiss Jensen. Soon he would find out what it would feel like to be kissed by a man and if the said man happened to look as fine as Jensen, it probably might not be that bad at all. Actually, it might be pretty damn mind-blowingly awesome in the end.

 

After all those busted takes, Jared had to admit that he might have acquired a liking for kissing Jensen and the prospect of doing it some more appealed to him in a strange way. There was just one snag. Pressing just their lips together and hollowing their cheeks wasn't enough. Jared craved to do a lot more to Jensen's lips and mouth and maybe they would be better off getting it over and done with soon before he started French kissing Jensen in front of the camera, which would to all intents and purposes just be beyond awkward.

 

"So?" Jared asked, slicing through the terse silence. 

 

Jensen looked up and the look on his face reminded Jared of something: Phantom Traveller, the episode with the crashing aircraft and Dean standing in the departure hall of Vancouver airport. Back then it was just Jensen acting scared, now Jensen was really afraid.

 

"You're afraid of kissing me?" Jared asked incredulously. He would have opted for bad breath, but they both had brushed their teeth and chewed mints before doing their scene. 

 

"Think so," Jensen mumbled almost inaudibly.

 

"But, why?" Jared moved to Jensen's side, kneeled down and put his arm around his friend. 

 

"I'm afraid I might start liking it," Jensen voice broke a little and his cheeks reddened.

 

"So, what? We have to kiss and now we find out that we might even like it. What's the big deal?" Jared exhaled noisily, rubbing his hand along Jensen's spine.

 

"The big deal? Dude! I find out that I might like kissing guys and I'm not supposed to freak out?" Jensen definitely was freaking out right there. He went on: "We have girlfriends, we are engaged! You just don't go around kissing ..." 

 

"...your best friend," Jared finished matter-of-factly but couldn't suppress a grin.

 

"Yes!" 

 

"You said might, so you're not sure," Jared said thoughtfully.

 

"No, I'm not sure. Are you? How does it feel kissing me?" Jensen tilted his head slowly to each side to loosen his stiff muscles. 

 

Jared shrugged his shoulders. "Good?" 

 

He stood behind Jensen and started to knead Jensen's neck. The angle of their heads had been awkward and maybe loosening the tension in Jensen's muscles might help Jensen to relax too.

 

"You want to find out?" The warm huff of Jared's words brushed over Jensen's ear and each stroke of Jared's hands resulted in a low, content moan from Jensen.

 

"I want to find out what exactly?" Jensen asked, a tad puzzled. 

 

"Find out if you really like to kiss me."

 

"And then what? What if I really like kissing you? What should I do about it?"

 

"Enjoy it?" 

 

Sometimes Jensen was just too adorable when he freaked out like this. They couldn't stay in the trailer forever and Eric and the crew might be already waiting for them on the soundstage, so Jared had to find a way to bring this to a conclusion and fast, too.

 

He nudged Jensen to stand up and turned him around, so that they faced each other. 

 

"Ok, let's find out!" Jared was too close, breathing the last words practically against Jensen's face. He slanted his mouth over Jensen's and Jensen immediately went rigid. Jensen's hands gripped Jared's shoulder sharply and first Jared thought that Jensen might try to push him away, instead Jensen stopped dead, doing nothing but holding on to Jared and breathing sharply through his nose. Jared cupped Jensen's head and tilted it a bit to the side for a better angle, then he let his lips graze over Jensen's full and soft upper lip. Jared sucked lightly on Jensen's lower lip, before pushing the tip of his tongue tentatively between Jensen's lips. He could feel Jensen shudder against him and pushed his tongue deeper, sliding against Jensen's, circling it, tasting Jensen and oh God, he tasted good. He had to break the kiss to catch his breath. Jensen slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Jared. That glance, those beautiful green eyes, yes, there was no denying it, Jensen definitely liked kissing him.

The next moment Jensen moved forward and crushed their lips together. The impact made Jared bump into the wall of the trailer with a soft thud. Jensen started grinding against him and kissed the hell out of him. Every thrust of Jensen's tongue inside his mouth sent sparkling jolts through his systems that travelled straight to his groin. Jensen moaned inside his mouth and with each vibrating moan Jared got harder. It was almost too much. His brain functions partially shut off and his legs turned to jelly. 

 

The loud knock on the trailer door made them both jump. They parted hastily and tried to catch their breath. Jared managed to shout out a coarse: "Comin'!" But they needed another five minutes to calm down enough to go back. 

 

No one talked about their blushed cheeks or their swollen, red lips. No one noticed that they switched from make-believe movie kisses to damn near French kissing each other, but everyone was glad that after three more takes Eric called it a wrap. 

 

Outside the studio on the parking lot, they met Misha. 

 

"So, who's going to bottom and who's on top?" Misha asked, grinning wickedly from ear to ear.

 

"Guess we have to find out," Jared answered gleefully while Jensen covered his face with both hands and sighed.


End file.
